


My pharaoh

by RMei



Series: My... [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Ancient History, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Doggy Style, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Egipt, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Haechan es un faraón, Haechan y Mark están prometidos, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark es un caballero romano, Menciones de dioses egipcios, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMei/pseuds/RMei
Summary: El emperador egipcio de la dinastía Lee está enamorado de un general macedonio.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: My... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976392
Kudos: 13





	1. 1

* * *

La dinastía Lee era una de las familias más importantes del momento. Habían conquistado numerosos territorios, era el auge del reino egipcio.

Pero esto no lo lograron solos, tuvieron que aliarse con otros imperios para conseguirlo. Uno de ellos era el Imperio de Macedonia.

Las tropas se habían instalado en la ciudad de Memphis, donde vivía la familia real. No solo por ser aliados, sino porque el más joven de la familia se casaría pronto con el general macedonio que logró todas las victorias liderando a ambos ejércitos.

Ninguno de los dos se opusieron ya que con el tiempo empezaron a caer por el otro, creando un vínculo amoroso bendecido por los dioses, o al menos eso es lo que decían sus padres, que aceptaron al joven general como el indicado para su hijo.

Lee Donghyuck se encontraba en el palacio, en la zona de los baños, donde estaba acompañado por sus sirvientes. Algunos llenaban el baño, otros traían comida y sus útiles y otros aseaban al emperador, que estaba tumbado de lado en el sofá.

—Señor, tenga —dijo un sirviente que entró con una cesta de frutas y se la tendió al moreno.

—No he pedido esto.

—Es del general Lee.

—¿Del general? —inspeccionó la cesta y sonrió al ver un colgante de oro con el símbolo del Imperio Macedonio—. Pónmelo —le dijo a su sirviente dándole el regalo.

—Veo que le gusta.

Un peli negro acompañado de un soldado entró con una sonrisa, al oír su voz, Donghyuck sonrió aún más.

—Es un colgante muy hermoso. 

—Donghyuck, vengo a hablarte de la situación.

—¿Podemos hacerlo después? Ahora voy a bañarme.

—Es importante.

—Está bien. Quitadle las ropas.

Las criadas obedecieron y se acercaron al alto. Primero le quitaron la capa y siguieron con la armadura. Le despojaron de sus armas y de sus ropas interiores, desnudándolo por completo.

Todo iba bien hasta que una de las sirvientas empezó a acariciar el fornido cuerpo del macedonio.

—General —gimió mientras bajaba sus manos hasta la entrepierna del alto, se agachó y empezó a acariciar el miembro.

Cuando oyó el suspiro del general, el faraón explotó.

—¡Suficiente! ¡¿Qué te crees que eres para tocar así a el general Lee?! ¡Esa clase de atrevimiento merece la muerte! ¡Echarla a los cocodrilos!

—¡No espere! —la chica suplicó llorando cuando dos hombres la empezaron a arrastrar —¡Me arrepiento!

—¡Es tarde! —a los demás se les cortó la respiración por el grito angustioso—. ¡Y que eso os sirva de lección! —miró a los demás de clase baja—. ¡Nadie tiene permitido tocar al general excepto yo! ¡¿Entendido?!

—¡Sí, mi señor!

—Ahora quiero que me dejen solo con el general.

Los demás, incluso el acompañante del macedonio abandonaron el baño. El bajito se levantó y dejó caer la túnica, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo y Mark sonrió.

—Bañémonos —bajó las escaleras ante la atenta mirada del mayor, que le siguió poco después. El moreno sonrió inocente y se acercó al más pálido—. General —el llamado se encorvó pensando que se iban a besar pero lo único que recibió fue una torta en su mejilla izquierda.

—¡¿Qué te crees que haces?! —gritó sosteniéndose la roja mejilla.

—¡Eso es por dejarte tocar por esa maldita criada! ¡Yo soy el único que te puede tocar así! —iba a volver a pegarle pero el peli negro le sostuvo la muñeca—. ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! 

Mark hizo caso omiso y besó al menor, agarrando fuertemente su cintura para no dejarle ir. Donghyuck se mostró distante pero lentamente fue dejándose llevar por los labios de su prometido. Relajó su cuerpo y se dejó abrazar.

—General... —suspiró al separarse y empezó a acariciar el cuerpo del alto con devoción—. Su piel es hermosa, tan blanca como la leche, tan pura como la Luna —alzó la mirada sonriente—. Y su cara esculpida por los mismísimos dioses —le acarició la roja mejilla y la besó—. Eres como un león, tan hermoso y rudo a la vez.

—¡Mi señor! —un sirviente interrumpió entrando corriendo—. Siento interrumpir, pero su padre demanda su presencia.

—Está bien —volvió a besar al general—. Espera en mis aposentos —Mark sonrió, soltó su agarre y se quedó en el baño, viendo como su prometido era vestido por su criado.

* * *


	2. 2

* * *

El macedonio al acabar el baño fue vestido por los criados egipcios y le escoltaron hasta la habitación del pequeño de la familia Lee.

Nada más entrar se encontró con Donghyuck tumbado en el sofá individual, este estaba siendo acicalado y alimentado por sus criados.

Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el mayor, hizo que todos pararan y le sonrió.

—General.

—Faraón.

—Déjenos a solas.

Los sirvientes acataron las órdenes y corrieron la cortina de la habitación para dar más privacidad a la pareja.

Donghyuck se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y sonrió traviesamente.

—Desnúdate.

El peli negro solo hizo lo mandado algo confundido, normalmente pediría hacer eso a sus esclavos. Incluso tenían relaciones con personas en la habitación. Al parecer hoy su prometido estaba extra posesivo.

Cuando se quitó la última prenda se quedó quieto en el mismo sitio, mirando expectante al moreno.

—Arrodíllate y dame placer.

El pálido se acercó, se arrodilló y empezó a acariciar las delgadas piernas.

Empezó a dejar besos, subiendo lentamente hasta que paró en las rodillas. Separó las piernas agarrando las rodillas suavemente y sopló la entrepierna del menor, ganándose un suspiro.

—Oh, general... —acomodó sus piernas a los lados de la cabeza del macedonio, poniéndolas encima de sus hombros—. Hazme sentir bien.

Mark no dijo nada y empezó a lamer el pequeño falo, sujetando los muslos para evitar que se moviese.

Donghyuck suspiraba y su espalda se arqueó por el placer que le provocó la húmeda cavidad de su prometido.

El vaivén empezó rápido, impidiendo al moreno adaptarse, brindado el placer que buscaba.

Finalmente explotó en la boca rosada.

—General... —suspiró satisfecho. Le apartó para levantarse y quitarse la túnica revelando su cuerpo.

Los adultos se besaron, esta vez recorriendo ambos cuerpos con sus calientes manos, reiniciando su excitación. Donghyuck se separó y se apoyó en el sofá, dejando su trasero a disposición.

—Hazme el amor por detrás —demandó con tono dulce mientras sonreía por encima de su hombro.

El otro no lo dudó y metió de una vez todo su miembro haciendo gemir a ambos.

No se contuvo y decidió ir una velocidad rápida.

—General —gemía agudamente el egipcio. Su cuerpo empezó a debilitarse, viéndose incapaz de poder mantenerse el pie por el placer—. Voy a caer...

—Súbete —salió de él para poder tumbarse mientras el otro se iba a poner en cuatro encima del sofá.

Pero por un descuido, el faraón resbaló y casi cae de no ser por el fuerte agarre del mayor, que le bajó inmediatamente para estabilizarlo.

Claro, que sin pensar lo que había hecho.

—¡Ah! —el gemido del moreno seguramente se oyó hasta la habitación del trono.

Sin haberlo pedido, Mark penetró al otro, y de manera no intencionada provocó un placer indescriptible al menor.

—¡Por Ra! —la respiración se agitó y su cuerpo sintió un espasmo—. Hazlo... Hazlo otra vez.

Mark sujetó la cadera para elevarle levemente y le volvió a embestir, esta vez más fuerte y certero.

Un dulce gemido volvió a salir y el peli negro volvió a hacerlo repetidamente, cogiendo su propio ritmo.

—¡Mark! —en este punto Donhyuck estaba llorando de placer. Sonriendo como un tonto por lo bien que de sentía. Mark estaba tocando puntos que ni sabía que tenía—. ¡Se siente muy bien!

El nombrado sonrió y le besó por un momento, siguiendo con su trabajo, gimiendo por los repentinos movimientos pélvicos del moreno.

—¡General! —Donghyuck soltó un alto gemido y dejó liberar su esencia entre los dos cuerpos—. Me ha hecho ver el cielo... —dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro y sonrió cansado.

Estaba tan relajado que se asustó cuando el alto le tumbó completamente en el sofá.

—Puede que lo haya conseguido, pero ahora es su turno de hacerme sentir bien —dicho esto giró a su prometido poniéndole de lado y cogió una pierna para posarla en su hombro izquierdo.

Volvió a meter de forma brusca su pene, sus estocadas igual de intensas y certeras.

El pobre sobre estimulado cuerpo del faraón estaba inmerso en el momento. Dejó de pensar y lo único que importaba eran los rudos movimientos pélvicos del pálido.

—¡Ah, Mark! —gritó cuando llegó otra vez a su clímax.

—Donghyuck —soltó un sonido gutural cuando llegó al orgasmo, dejando salir todo su semen en la entrada del pequeño.

El pálido se dejó caer cansado y el moreno le empezó a dar caricias, demostrando que realmente le quería.

—Eso, tenemos que repetirlo —comentó sobre la nueva pose sexual no descubierta hasta ese momento—. Nunca había sentido algo así —el otro simplemente sonrió asintiendo.

—¿De qué habéis hablado tú padre y tú?

—Sobre nuestro matrimonio. Será dentro de poco y hay que preparar todo el banquete real y la fiesta.

—Estoy impaciente por ello —levantó la mirada y besó la pequeña nariz de botón—. No sabes cuanto te amo, mi faraón —los dos volvieron a besarse con grandes sonrisas, fundiéndose en un cariñoso abrazo.

* * *


End file.
